Twisted Hearts
by Raeinspace
Summary: AU: Set in the past, so no curse. Rumplestiltskin raises Zelena in secret for Cora, preparing her to one day rule. First Cora puts another plan into motion: she marries Henry, having Regina with the intention of using her to get revenge on Ava. Will it work, or will her daughters destinies lead them elsewhere? Possibly an eventual SnowQueen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, etc.**

* * *

It was raining as the young princess ran across the courtyard to get to her wing of the castle. She didn't have long to go to her room and change before the guests would start arriving. Her delicate slippers slipped on the steps and she pitched forward, her arms flailing as she fell. It hurt where her elbows and knees hit the corners of the stone stairs. She lay there a moment, allowing herself a few tears and before turning around to look at the damage.

"Are you all right?" A soft voice asked, and a hand reached out to help her to her feet.

Snow looked up and gasped as she saw the older girl in front of her. She was perfect. Despite the rain there was not a hair out of place and she was holding her umbrella out to shelter both of them.

"I fell."

"So I saw." Regina allowed a small smile to grace her lips, not wanting the little princess to think she was laughing at her.

Snow wiped a hand over her dress before accepting the help offered. "Thank you. I am Princess Snow."

Regina dipped into a curtsy. "My name is Regina, you majesty."

"Are you here for the party?"

"No, I am merely visiting for a short while."

"It's my birthday."

"So I understand."

"Would you like to come?"

Regina frowned. That was unexpected. She was supposed to introduce herself to the princess, be kind to her, then insult her and leave. Her mother hadn't instructed her on party invitations.

"Father said I could invite anyone I wanted, but as I don't really know anyone else my age he sent invitations to those he said were socially acceptable." Snow added, worried that her new friend didn't think there would be room for her. "I can instruct the servants to set another place while I change."

"Wouldn't you need to confirm that I am '_socially acceptable_'?" Regina asked.

"No, I don't care. I like you and you were kind enough to help me."

"I have to go." Regina curtseyed again. "I advise against running in the rain, especially on wet surfaces."

"But, I'm having a party, they'll be wonderful food and…"

Time for the insult. Regina tried to work out how to use the words her mother had given her, but the princess was full of surprises none of them seemed fitting.

"I don't have time to attend a children's party. I suppose you will be playing games…"

"There will be dancing!" Snow insisted. "Very grown up."

Regina looked at the stained dress, noting a slight tear in the fabric. "A children's party, for children, however much you dress up for it."

Snow stomped her foot on the step. "I revoke your invitation!"

"I already rejected it."

"I want you out of my castle. Now."

Regina smiled. "Has your father passed his crown to you already? I see you have a child's temper. Such tantrums are not suitable in princesses, however young."

"You…"

"Ah, ah. Don't bother, I am leaving. You should go and change for your party, it is rude to keep your guests waiting."

Snow stuck her nose in the air and turned around quickly, determined to take her time getting dressed. She was a princess. It was her party. The guests could wait if she wanted them to wait.

* * *

Cora watched from the shadows as the princess stormed off. She stepped into view as Regina turned and headed in her direction.

"Well done, daughter. Despite ignoring my suggestions, you handled that quite well. I don't think the princess will forget your little meeting in a hurry."

Regina tucked her arm through Cora's as they headed to collect their carriage. "I still don't understand mother, why…?"

"Shh, later."

Cora sought the spell concealing their transportation and hurried Regina inside. Even though her daughter couldn't see the magic, she could feel the steps and door that opened for her. Regina was used to her mother's powers. She feared them and was awed by them in turns, depending on her mother's use of them. Most of all she wanted to please her, and it seemed that her performance today had achieved that.

The carriage started with a jolt as the horses headed home. Regina kept her back straight and her shoulders back as she bounced around inside. Sitting opposite her mother, she could see new thoughts crossing her mind and wished her mother would confide in her. If she knew what she was expected to do, it would be easier to prepare herself.

Regina turned her head slightly, to look at the view outside. The fields only left her more desperate to go for a ride on her horse. She closed her eyes and pretended that was where she was now. On horseback, racing over the grounds near their house.

"Tomorrow you will begin additional dance lessons." Cora broke her out of her daydream.

"As you wish."

"And I will arrange for the dressmaker to come and take new measurements. We can't have your clothes appearing out of fashion."

"Mother?"

"Yes, Regina?"

"Why…?"

"I made you a promise when you were born. You have a great destiny and I won't allow anything to stand in your way."

Regina didn't quite understand, but she knew her mother was only doing what she thought best. She wasn't sure she wanted to have a great destiny. She would be quite happy to just marry for love and settle into a quiet life, raising a family. Destinies were always for brave people, heroes and the like. Regina closed her eyes and tried not to picture Daniel as her husband. The stable boy was always so kind to her, but she knew her mother would never approve. He had such a good heart, was so strong and brave. In a way, Regina could picture him as a hero, something out of a story. In her dreams he came riding up on a horse, dressed in knights armour and carried her off to a faraway land. She sighed.

Cora noticed the smile on her daughters face and assumed she was thinking of her destiny. She could almost picture the crown on Regina's head. Everything was going exactly as planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelena was sitting on the window seat, and staring out at the long carriageway, waiting for her mother to arrive. Rumplestiltskin's castle seemed so isolated, not that she had ever gone more than a few feet out the door. A small time in an enclosed garden was all the freedom she was ever allowed.

"Do you think she'll ever bring Regina to see me?" She asked, turning to her adoptive father.

The Dark One sat at his spinning wheel, turning the straw to gold thread. He looked up as she spoke and smiled at her, his work continuing uninterrupted.

"When she is ready. How would you like some of this for a necklace?"

Zelena took a cautious look and stepped towards him. "Really? Like the one mother has?"

He halted the wheel and ran his hands along the new gold. With a pair of magic scissors he cut off a length and held it out to her as if measuring how much was required.

"That should do nicely. Turn around."

Zelena lifted her hair out of the way and felt the weight of the gold as he laid it against her skin. She looked down and gently ran her fingers across it.

"It's beautiful."

"When you rule the world, you will have more beautiful necklaces, ones with precious jewels in all colours."

"I'll still like this one best."

Rumplestiltskin laughed. When Cora had first come to him with her plan, he had been sceptical. Now, he couldn't imagine not having Zelena in his life. A daughter could never replace his lost son, but she could make finding him possible. When she and Regina were of age, their magic might make the reunion possible. Not that he shared that with Cora.

"You should go and study, your mother will return to see you tonight. Be patient."

Zelena smiled at him and left. As she walked to the library she realised that she could show her mother the necklace. There was so much she wanted to talk to her about. She wished Regina could visit. She longed to meet her younger sister, even if they didn't share a father. It could be so lonely here sometimes and she wanted a friend. She understand why Cora couldn't tell her before, Regina was too young and might have struggled to keep it a secret. It didn't matter to her that she didn't know her own father and she understood why her mother had to marry Prince Henry. Her mother promised that everything she did was going to make Zelena a Queen. Not just any Queen, but The Queen. It meant a lot of hard work, like studying and more studying, but she knew she could do it. There wasn't anything else to distract her in the castle. One day she would be free. When she was Queen she could do as she wished, go where she wished and… she could keep Regina at her side. They would be best friends, they would share secrets with each other and…

Zelena pushed open the heavy doors to the library. There were so many books. She clapped her hands together and the curtains were flung open. Smiling at her own magic, she settled into a chair facing the book she had left open the day before. She knew she wasn't supposed to use magic really, but her mother kept putting off teaching her spells and so she had been practicing with the ones she found in books. Her father had told her to study and that's what she intended to do, just not the boring history or language books he expected.

She looked around and raised her hand. A small book came flying down off the top shelf. She looked at the cover and blew away the dust. For some reason only the magic books gathered dust in the library. Opening to the first page, Zelena began to read. She recalled hearing her parents talking about her just a few months earlier. She had been eavesdropping, hoping to hear about her sister. Instead she heard her own name.

_"Are you sure?" Her mother asked. "Won't that affect ours plans?"_

_"Zelena's skin will turn green, there is no way for us to stop it. In time, she may manage to control it on her own, but it is fated to happen."_

_"But can she rule if…"_

_"With her power, none will dare stand against her."_

Zelena had crept away then. Her mind played the words over and over. She would look down at her skin, as if waiting for it to change. Sometimes she would stare into her mirror for hours, until her eyes could picture it happening. Once she had a nightmare where she had turned green and everyone was laughing at her or running away in fear. She had woken screaming. When her father tried to ask her what was wrong, she couldn't tell him the truth. He sat on the edge of her bed, holding her hand until she fell back to sleep.

So she read the magic books, not looking for power, but searching for a cure to whatever would cause the transformation.

* * *

Regina was yelling at her mother. She knew it was a mistake as soon as she started, but now she was in full swing and it was harder to stop. Pacing the room, her hands itched to pick something up and throw it, but common sense held her back.

Cora waited a moment before raising her hand and cutting off her daughter's words with magic. "That is enough. You _will_ do exactly as I tell you to. You are my daughter and I know what is best for you."

Regina stopped kicking her feet in the air and relaxed her body. It was the quickest way to get her mother to let her down.

"How I could raise a daughter to be so disobedient I'll never know." Cora shook her head at Regina. "Are you going obey me now?"

Mutely, Regina nodded her head. Cora left her dangling for a few seconds longer, wanting her to learn the lesson. As soon as Regina's feet touched the ground and she could speak again, she apologised.

Cora confined her to her rooms for the evening, instructing the cooks that she was only to have toast for dinner. As soon as Cora left for her evening walk, Henry snuck up to Regina's room with some other food. They didn't know where Cora went when she said she was 'going for a walk'; with her magic they wouldn't have been surprised to find it was halfway around the world. It gave them a short while to relax, where they didn't have to worry about her disapproving glare or her using magic to keep them in line.

"You shouldn't bring me this." Regina whispered as her father sat on the chair in her room. "What if she finds out?"

Henry relaxed back into the cushions and smiled at his daughter. "She'll blame me, don't worry. I can't do anything when she's around, her magic is too powerful, but when she's gone I like to think I can…"

"Stand up to her without facing the consequences?" Regina nodded, as though she understood. "What do you think made her this way?"

"She had a hard life. It made her realise that she wanted something different for you, so sometimes she says or does things without thinking about what you want."

"Why did you marry her? Didn't you know she had magic?" Regina began to nibble at the food.

"My father threw a ball to marry me off to the wealthiest woman in the kingdom. Your mother was there and from the moment we met I knew I had found the woman I was meant to love. She used her magic to show my father she could give him all the gold he desired and he agreed to let us marry."

"Where did she learn magic?"

Henry stood up, shrugging as though the question wasn't important. "I have no idea. Have you finished? I'd better take the plate back to the kitchens."

"Thank you."

He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, my little princess."

Regina's mind turned back to the real princess she had met that evening. She wondered if her father knew about it, but didn't want to say anything in case her mother wanted it to be a secret.

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

Snow had helped to plan her father's birthday party. It was going to be held in the evening, and she would only be allowed to stay for the first hour or so, but she didn't mind. She had gone over the guest list with him, sat in the kitchens with the head cook and planned all his favourite dishes, then run off to her rooms to finish his birthday present. It was a birdhouse. One of the gardeners had found a piece of wood and another servant had built it for her, but she shown them a picture of how she wanted it to look and was painting it using her best paints. All she needed to do was stand patiently through one more dress fitting and remind her fathers valet to match his outfit colours with hers. It was going to be wonderful.

She watched the guests filter into the ballroom. They each came to stand before her and her father, bowing or curtseying to them. She felt so grown up. Ever since her own birthday party, when she had been called a child, she had been trying her best to act like an adult. When Lord and Lady Westmarsh paused to speak to her, she used her best manners and engaged in polite conversation. She was so distracted talking to them that she didn't notice the late arrivals. Her ears didn't register the introductions made and it wasn't until her father's hand on her shoulder forced her to turn around that she saw who was there.

Snow forgot her manners and stared at Regina. Her father apologised for her, explaining that she was probably tired.

"Past her bedtime?" Regina asked with a polite smile at her own father who was escorting her.

"It is not." Snow insisted.

"Snow…" Her father warned, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Snow looked at Regina. Saw how beautiful her dress was, saw the intricate braids in her hair that must have taken hours to plait. All she could think about was how she wished her mother was still alive to offer her advice on such things. She began to feel jealous.

"Unfortunately my wife could not make it tonight, but she hopes you will have another wonderful year your majesty." Henry was explaining, his hands clasped nervously in front of him.

"What a shame. I hope she feels better soon."

Snow breathed a sigh of relief when they finally moved away. Music began to play softly in the background and the dance floor cleared for the first dance. Her father ushered her away to the side, to sit and watch. There was only one person Snow was interesting in watching now. Regina's father escorted her to the edge of the dance floor as if trying to remain away from the centre where everyone's focus would usually be. Snow's lips pressed into a thin line as she saw how gracefully Regina moved, how confident she was with each step, smiling at her father as though sharing a private joke with him. She noticed how Regina caught the attentions of others. How could she not, looking so beautiful and dancing so well?

"Time for bed soon." Her father whispered from the chair next to her.

Snow turned to him, widening her eyes to persuade him to let her stay just a little longer. "You haven't opened your presents yet."

"After dinner then, but straight to bed. Promise?"

Snow nodded, eager to see his reaction to the birdhouse.

* * *

Regina held out a small hand-wrapped present to the king. He placed Snow's birdhouse to the side.

"It isn't much, your majesty." Regina whispered, lowering her eyes and blushing.

"There was an unfortunate accident with the gift we had chosen." Henry added. "We didn't have time to replace it, but my daughter insisted on bringing something."

"Birthdays aren't about gifts, they are about the people you spend it with." Leopold looked at his daughter as he spoke, causing her shoulders to lower.

"Yes father." She nodded meekly.

"I'm afraid the ribbon loosened on the journey here." Regina drew his attention back to her.

The king smiled and shook his head. "Not at all. It just makes it easier to open."

Snow lifted her head to look as the wrapping fell away. She wrinkled her nose as she saw what it was. On a small square of cloth, which had been rolled up to fit in the paper, and attached to four wooden sticks that could be connected together to make a frame, Regina had delicately sewn a rearing horse against a green landscape. It had taken her weeks to finish, and every time she grew impatient with it she had gone for a ride to clear her head before returning to it. The stitching was so tiny she had used a curved circle of glass to view it.

Snow waited for her father to laugh at it. He had a thousand more impressive gifts and no matter what he said she knew her mother was better with a needle and thread.

"I shall treasure it." Leopold told Regina, taking her hand and kissing it.

Snow seethed, curling her hands into fists, her mouth thinning into an unpleasant line. She watched Regina and her father walk away, not realising that her own father was watching her.

"I think that it is time for you to return to bed." Leopold signalled for Snow's maid to escort her to her rooms.

"But…"

The warning tone in his voice was enough to stop her. "Goodnight, Snow."

"Goodnight, father."

She swept away after a small curtsey in his direction, not bothering to check if her maid was keeping up with her. Later, as she brushed her hair, she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Am I beautiful?" She asked, turning to look at the young servant turning back the covers of her bed.

The girl curtseyed automatically. "Yes, your highness."

Snow frowned, realising that she might have only said that because she was a princess. She turned back to the mirror, studying her features and trying to work out which were flawed.

She was still sitting there long after the servants had left. Her father, passing her room on his way back from the party, opened the door and ordered her straight to bed. Before she blew out the candle though, she decided to ask him the same question.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Leopold was a little drunk at this point, but he knew what to say. "You look more and more like your mother every day."

Snow smiled, pulled the blankets up to her chin and blew out the candle.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have a surprise for you." Leopold told his daughter one morning.

Nearly a week had passed since his birthday and Snow's life had settled back into its usual boring routine. She was supposed to have lessons in the morning and spend the afternoons learning sewing, dancing or one of the other lady-like pastimes.

"Thank you, father." She replied automatically, certain it was another dress or some other useless present.

What she wanted was a horse, or a sword, or...something that could make her feel less like a princess and more like an ordinary girl. The servant girls were allowed to wear simple dresses and pin their hair back out of the way, but she had to wear clothes that instantly alerted people to her royal status and she wasn't allowed to have one hair out of place.

Leopold didn't notice his daughter's lack of enthusiasm. "I have arranged a new companion for you. She is from one of the best families in the kingdom and I am sure you will become good friends."

"How old is she?"

"A few years older than you, and much more mature. Her family have agreed to let her stay here for half of the week to give you a chance to learn from her. I know it is hard for you, without a mother, but I feel…"

"I don't need a nursemaid."

Leopold frowned at her. "She is not a servant. She will teach you how to act like a princess and you will treat her with respect."

"Mother taught me…"

"Then she did not get a chance to finish her lessons. You still have much to learn. Regina will be here within the week…"

At the name, Snow threw down her sewing and folded her arms to show how much she hated her. "Regina! That girl from your party, she…"

"You may be a princess, but I am King and you _will _learn to keep your temper in check. Pick that back up and sit down."

Snow's bottom lip trembled as she fought not to cry at his tone. She stuck out her chin in defiance, but did as he had asked.

"That's better. Now, you will be responsible for showing her around the castle and helping her to find anything she requires. You will meet her when she arrives, looking and acting like my daughter or do you understand?"

Snow tightened her grip on her sewing. "Yes father."

"Good." Leopold nodded once, then turned and left the room.

When he was gone, Snow reached down and took off her shoes. She pulled her arm back as far as it would go and threw them, one at a time, against the far wall. They only rebounded a short distance, but it made her feel better.

* * *

Regina told herself that it was only for a few days. While she longed to return to her father and her horse, and yes, to Daniel as well, she was looking forward to a little more time without her mother. She had never been away from home without having either of her parents with her before. While the King had been so kind in his message to her parents, requesting her presence, she knew the princess didn't like her. Had this always been part of her mothers plan? Then why did she tell her to act that way?

Regina shook her head. It was pointless trying to understand what her mother was thinking. Cora didn't trust anyone else enough to tell them everything. When she wanted Regina to know something, she would tell her just enough to make her do what she wanted.

The palace was much quieter now the King's birthday party was over. There were still hundreds of servants in the castle, but they went about their duties silently, for the most part. She followed Snow to her new rooms, trying to remember the way for later. The princess was trying her best to be polite and hide how she really felt towards her, but Regina was too used to her mothers own ways that she could tell the truth.

"Father said you are here to teach me things." Snow stood next to the closed bedroom door, as if poised to leave, while Regina began to unpack her clothes.

"That is correct."

"I know how to dance already."

Regina turned away, to hide a smile at the look on Snow's face. She unfolded one of her new dresses and shook it out.

"I will have to judge that for myself. Can you ride?"

"Well enough."

"A real horse? Not a pony."

"You know, we have servants who can unpack for you." Snow ignored her question. "There are servants here for everything. Do you have servants?"

"A few. I prefer to do this myself and choose where my things should go. Allowing someone else to do for you what you could do for yourself is considered lazy by some."

"_I_ have more important things to worry about than where a dress is hung."

"I suppose you allowed a servant to pick out your dress this morning as well?"

Snow instantly looked down, wondering if something was wrong with it. "Everyone says this shade of pink is very becoming on me."

"You take fashion advice from anyone?"

"The castle has the best seamstresses in the kingdom."

Regina shook her head. "Neat stitching doesn't make a dress fashionable. I'm sure twenty or thirty years ago…"

"How dare you! I won't be insulted by…"

"Snow?"

Regina turned back to the doorway, regaining the polite expression she was supposing to be using while in the palace. An auburn-headed servant was standing by the princess. She didn't look happy.

"Is that any way to speak to a guest?" She scolded her.

"But Jo…"

"Apologise. Now." Her words seemed to be making an impact on the girl. "What would your mother…"

"I'm sorry." Snow quickly mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Not to the floor. To the Lady."

Regina's eyes met Snow's as she apologised again. She accepted gracefully and looked at the servant, who curtseyed towards her.

"I'm Johanna m'lady."

"Call me Regina. I'm afraid I was partly to blame, I didn't phrase my thoughts very well…"

"That's very kind of you, but Snow..."

"She's young."

Snow huffed at that comment but kept her eyes on the ground. Regina smiled at the servant and invited Johanna into the room. Realising that Snow listened to this woman gave her an idea. A few words were all it took to get her talking about Snow's education so far. She hoped that with Johanna's help, and probably her presence, she could get the princess eager to learn from her.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelena was now in the routine of checking her appearance in a small mirror, which she concealed in the pockets of her clothes. Her birthdays passed without a visit from her mother, but there never seemed a need to know what day it was so she didn't realise. She grew up, learning whatever her parents taught her and spending more and more time in the library when she was given freedom from her other studies. Her mother still found fault with little things she did. No matter how much time she spent brushing her hair, the only way to make it look perfect was with magic. She used her power to remove wrinkles from her dresses when her mother visited, and to keep her footsteps light on the ground when all she wanted to do was run and slide along the polished floors. Her mother began talking to her about the day she would rule. She would explain which colour dresses Zelena should wear and which were the most flattering cuts for her figure. Zelena cherished the moments with her mother, it seemed that she never spent enough time with her.

"Is it time for me to meet Regina?" she asked Cora as her mother finished quizzing her on her knowledge of the most important families in the kingdom.

"Not yet." Cora looked at the disappointment on her face and gave her the only answer she dared. "Soon."

"Really?"

They were in the room Rumplestiltskin allowed Cora to use whenever she visited. She took Zelena by the hand and led her over to the dressing table, turning Zelena around so that she could see their reflections in the mirror. Cora picked up a hairbrush and gently ran it through Zelena's hair.

"Everything is nearly ready. There are just one or two more things… nothing for you to worry about, though."

"How will I become the Queen? You still haven't told me."

She smiled at her daughter, picturing a crown on her head. "Don't worry darling, mother will sort it out for you. All you have to do is be patient."

While Regina was with the princess, she had time to spend a few days with her other daughter. Now they were one step closer to making her Queen the final preparations still had to be made.

* * *

At first, Snow only co-operated with her when Johanna was around and it was exhausting trying to teach such a stubborn child. A month later of spending every other week with the princess, Regina was finding it easier. Slowly Snow was beginning to listen to her a little more, and to ask her opinion. She didn't always agree with it, but Regina counted the other times as victories and saved them up to discuss with Daniel. Going home was still the highlight of her weeks at the palace. She always received a letter from her father halfway through the week. As Daniel was the messenger, he was always able to slip a few lines in himself though she didn't dare to reply. She had to burn his letters in the fireplace as soon as she read them, memorising the words and practicing her reply for when they could finally meet again.

This morning, Snow entered her room without knocking and seeing Regina was reading the letters from her father wandered over, trying to read them over her shoulder.

"Who's Daniel?" she asked.

"No-one," Regina replied automatically.

The fateful conversation between Snow and her mother would take three months to build, when Cora happened to stop at the palace to collect her daughter. She had been too late, but Snow's improved manners made her invite her in for some refreshments. Cora was delighted with a chance to talk to the princess. It was innocent enough, Snow discovering Daniel as the name of the messenger and Cora's stable boy. A question in confidence about love and the different ranks of their society; from Snow gave Cora all the information she needed.

* * *

Henry came for his daughter when the week finally ended. Regina was relieved to be going home. She lingered in the stables, hoping to catch a glimpse of Daniel and was soon rewarded.

"Welcome back," Daniel hovered nervously a few feet away, noticing how different Regina looked after a week at the palace.

Regina had no such hesitation; she rushed towards him and flung her arms around his neck. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too. How was the palace?"

"The princess is turning into a teenager, no doubt about it. Mother will insist on my returning there eventually."

"It's your birthday in a few days," Daniel reminded her.

"Eighteen," Regina sighed, "and still trapped at home, treated like a child."

"I wanted to buy you a present…"

"No, you don't have to. I know you send most of your wages back to your family…"

"I thought, maybe, an early present? In case we don't have another chance to be alone until then. Would you accept a kiss instead?"

Regina blushed and nodded. Daniel gently leant in and pressed his lips to hers, a simple, chaste kiss lasting only a few seconds. To Regina, it felt like an eternity. When he pulled back, Daniel took her right hand in his and knelt on the ground.

"Marry me, Regina. I only have myself to offer, no wealth or title or lands, but I love you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold ring. "Even this ring, it's one I took from the saddle of your favourite horse. It isn't a real engagement ring…"

"Yes," Regina told him, feeling her heart swell with love. "I accept. I love you Daniel, I don't care about any of those other things."

As he slipped it onto her finger, the stable doors slammed shut. Cora stood in the doorway, watching them, her face unreadable.

"I came to welcome you home Regina."

"Mother…"

Daniel swiftly stood and tried to explain to Cora. He told her he loved Regina, that he would do anything for her.

"You are nothing but a stable boy. What can you offer the daughter of a prince?" she asked coldly.

"True Love."

Cora laughed. "Really, Regina? I thought I taught you better than this."

"Mother…" she tried again, but with a wave of her arm Cora's magic flung her back.

Daniel rushed to her side, but Cora froze him in place as his fingers slipped through hers. Regina watched her mother circle Daniel, unable to move. Purposely standing so that Regina could see what she was doing, Cora reached into Daniel's chest and pulled out his heart.

Then she crushed it into dust, holding it in front of Regina's eyes as she did so. Releasing Daniel's body, she nudged it so that it fell to the side. Grabbing the front of Regina's dress, she magically hauled her daughter back onto her feet.

"Do not disobey me again," Cora warned her, before storming out of the stables.

Regina collapsed to the floor in tears.

* * *

Cora spoke into the mirror, ordering Rumplestiltskin to send Zelena to her. "It's time."

When she arrived, the sisters would meet and Regina would tell her everything she needed to know about Snow White and the King. With her eldest daughter prepared, she would arrange a meeting and ensure the King proposed. Once Zelena held Ava's crown, she could work on her plans for Regina.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello," Zelena stepped into the wooden building and looked down at the young girl whose face was lined with tears.

"Who are you?" Regina asked.

"I'm your sister. It's wonderful to finally meet you Regina."

Cora watched as Zelena introduced herself, then left the two girls alone. Zelena knelt down beside Regina, trying to contain her happiness at their finally meeting each other. It was cold in the stable and she knew she needed to get Regina inside the house.

"I don't have a sister," Regina told her.

"You do," Zelena smiled, "mother invited me here. I've wanted to see you for so long…"

"No, papa would have told me…"

"He doesn't know about me. I was born before he met mother and I grew up a long way away from here."

Regina looked up and studied the face in front of her. It seemed possible that Zelena was Cora's daughter; there were more than a few similarities. Did that mean her sister had magic?

"Why didn't mother tell me?"

Zelena shrugged, "probably for the same reason she kept me away all these years."

"What was it like, where you were?"

"Oh, you know, it was home. My father has a castle, but it's hidden by magic so we never had any visitors except for mother."

"Who is your father?"

"His name is Rumplestiltskin. He's the Dark One."

Regina frowned, "That name sounds familiar, the first one anyway. What does the second mean?"

"He's the most powerful magic user in the realm," she boasted.

"Do you have magic?"

"Of course. Do you want to see?"

Regina quickly shook her head and moved away from her sister. Her legs and arms ached from being kept in the same position for too long. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since her mother killed Daniel… the thought brought an ache to her chest and she looked down at the gold ring on her finger. Quickly covering it so her sister didn't see, Regina was suddenly afraid that her mother might try to take it from her.

"I don't think I told you my name, did I? It's Zelena, so we have the same last two letters in our names, isn't that great?"

Regina didn't answer. Zelena felt a little upset that her new sister was so quiet. Her mother hadn't explained what was wrong, just mentioned that Regina was in the stables and that she should try to get her to go back inside.

"Do you like to ride?" Zelena threw out a last attempt to make small talk. "I've never tried, perhaps you could teach me?"

Regina burst into tears. "Go away."

"What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone," Regina pushed Zelena away when she tried to reach out to comfort her.

"I'm your sister."

"I don't want a sister, especially not one who has magic!"

Shocked and hurt, Zelena stood up, brushing the straw from the hem of her skirt. "It's not my fault I have magic…"

"I bet you're just like her," Regina anger began to bubble to the surface.

"Who?"

"Mother. I bet you use your magic to hurt others and get what you want."

"I don't know many people and the only thing I want is for us to be friends."

"Why?"

"Because we're sisters. Look, I know this is a surprise but if we just go inside I'm sure mother can explain it better…"

"I'm not going in there."

Zelena smiled and held out a hand to help Regina up. "You'll have to eventually. Come on, we can walk back together and get to know each other…."

All Regina could see when she looked at Zelena's long, slim fingers were the similar – slightly aged – ones of her mother holding Daniel's heart in her hand before she crushed it. In that moment, she forgot about her new sister and saw Daniel's body as it had lain on the ground. The idea of seeing her mother again frightened her. She knew nothing could bring back the dead, not even magic. There were so many other ways Cora could have dealt with Daniel – banished him, locked her away, used magic so they would never find each other again… but maybe they wouldn't have worked. Maybe this had been the only way to keep them apart. Daniel had told her True Love was stronger than any magic. If Daniel was her True Love and her mother knew it, was that her reason for killing him?

"Do you use your magic to kill?" Regina asked her sister as a calm settled over her.

"Kill?"

"You said you have magic. Is it like hers?"

"Hers? Mother, you mean? I don't think she…"

Regina stood in one swift movement, one hand reaching out to grab Zelena by the throat, "Do you rip out hearts and crush them to dust?"

She didn't realise it, but she was using magic to strengthen her grip, allowing her to lift Zelena slightly off the ground. Surprised by Regina's anger, Zelena didn't think about using her own magic to push her away.

"I…" she struggled to breathe, her hands going around Regina's wrist to try and stop her.

Tears rolled down Regina's cheeks as she gained control of her anger and realised what she was doing. She had never raised a hand to anyone in her life, had never felt this kind of hatred before. Her hand opened suddenly, dropping Zelena and she gagged at the thought that she might do anything like her mother. She wasn't sure how much longer it would have taken to kill her sister, how much tighter she would have had to hold her there…

"I'm sorry," Regina apologised, backing away, "I didn't mean to."

Zelena nodded, unable to speak. She watched Regina run from the stable and gave herself a few minutes to gather her thoughts before heading outside. Hearing retching, Zelena guessed its source and went to find her sister. Regina was leaning against a tree, her back to the stable.

"Are you all right?" Zelena asked softly.

Regina turned around in surprise, "I should be asking you that question."

"I'll live, but you… you aren't what I was expecting."

Zelena conjured up a glass of water and offered it to her. Regina looked at it until Zelena reached out and put it in her hand. She took a small sip, surprised to find it chilled and refreshing.

"What happened?"

Suddenly Regina wanted to talk to her. She wasn't sure if it was the small act of kindness with the water, or if it was just time for her to tell someone. If Zelena really was her sister, perhaps she already understood what kind of mother Cora was. Maybe this wouldn't come as a shock to her.

"Daniel, our stable boy… he proposed to me. Mother took his heart and…" Regina took a deep breath, "and then she turned it to dust. Just because we loved each other, _and love is weakness_."

Shocked, Zelena didn't know what to say. She wanted to put her arms around her sister and hug her, but she wasn't sure how Regina would react.

"Are you sure mother…"

"I was standing right there! In the stable…" Regina turned as if to point out the exact location.

Zelena stepped towards her. "Regina…"

"Do you believe in True Love?" she asked.

"I've heard about it."

"I think Daniel was mine."

"Oh Regina."

This time Zelena hugged her. She pulled her in close, letting Regina's head rest on her shoulder and rubbed her hands along her younger sisters back to try and comfort her as she let the story sink in.

* * *

**AN: I had no idea that was going to happen, Zelena was just supposed to be comforting Regina here, and then all the emotional drama came out… hopefully it wasn't too much dialogue and not enough descriptions/actions….**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mother, what is going on?" Zelena demanded to know as she stormed into large bedroom.

The house had been quiet as she led Regina inside. No-one had met them as Regina walked them up to her bedroom and after she lay down on the bed, Zelena had pulled a blanket over her to keep her warm as she fell asleep. Following her magical senses, she had tracked her mother down and was ready to discover the truth.

"Please don't raise your voice to me, it isn't very ladylike."

"What the hell did you do to the stable boy?"

"Language!" Cora admonished her, turning away from a mirror to face her eldest daughter.

Zelena automatically apologised, feeling like a scolded child, but faced her mother determined to get an answer.

"What did Regina tell you?"

"That you used magic to take his heart and kill him. Did you?"

"Yes."

Zelena once again that evening found herself shocked. She hadn't even unpacked her things and she was being surprised over and over again. Her mother was speaking so casually about killing someone and her sister was hurting because of it.

"Why?"

"He was a threat to our plans darling. I had to stop him."

"There were other ways…"

"No, there weren't. Regina had it in her silly little head that they were in love. She was even going to run away with him." Cora pretended to look sad, as she explained: "the boy had convinced her that what they had was True Love, the most powerful love of all. I had to protect her. Taking his heart was the only way to prove that he was lying to her."

"I don't understand."

"If Daniel had been her True Love, she would have been able to restore his heart, or stop me from taking it in the first place. Men like that deserve to be stopped, daughter, for the pain and heartache they leave behind when their lies are discovered. I hope you never have to understand that kind of pain. Always remember, _love is weakness_. Only family truly deserve and return your love. No-one else."

Zelena refused to agree with her mother's methods. "Killing him went too far."

"Anything else and Regina wouldn't have listened to me. She would have waited and found a way to go with him." Shaking her head as if to clear those thoughts, Cora stepped towards Zelena and put a hand on her shoulder, directing her to the staircase. "Enough of that, it is now in the past. I wanted to welcome you to your new home."

Zelena looked around at the portraits hanging at the top of the stairs, at the rich carpets on the floors, "it is lovely, mother."

"You're to have the room next to Regina's, I thought you'd like that. Then in the morning we'll all have breakfast together and you can meet Henry."

"Regina's father? He knows about me?"

Cora nodded, as she led Zelena to her new room. "I explained things to him while you were out with Regina."

"How long will I be staying for?"

"Silly girl, this is going to be your home now… At least until you become Queen, then you'll have to live in the palace."

"Will you and Regina come to live with me there?" the thought of being alone, with no-one she knew, frightened her.

"If that is what you wish."

Zelena smiled and nodded. She recognised the door to Regina's room as her mother opened the one opposite. Her things had already been brought up and unpacked, except for the small travelling case she had instructed them was private. Cora didn't stay; she wished her elder daughter goodnight and closed the door behind her. After waiting a moment, to make sure Zelena was going to stay there, Cora headed across to Regina's room. She opened the door without knocking, not allowing her younger daughter any privacy after her foolish actions earlier that day.

Regina was lying on the bed, her eyes closed and a blanket draped over her. Cora knew she was awake. She could see the shallow breaths, as if her daughter knew she was there and was pretending to sleep.

"You cannot fool me," Cora warned her.

Slowly Regina opened her eyes and sat up, "sorry mother."

"How do you like your surprise?"

"Surprise?"

"Your sister, Zelena."

"It's true?"

"Yes," Cora smiled and moved closer, "she's your older sister."

"I thought she might be lying, or crazy… you've never mentioned her before."

"Well, it wasn't time for you to know about her. Her destiny required a quiet upbringing, somewhere that could prepare her for the future."

"What future?"

"Soon, my darling. I want you have a little time together, get to know each other first. After all, you are sisters."

Regina wanted answers, but she knew her mother would never give them to her. Her eyes ached from the tears she had cried, and that only reminded her about Daniel. She wanted to cry again.

"What do you want me to do?" she whispered.

* * *

They were back in the stables. Regina had regained her composure and Cora had warned Zelena not to mention Daniel. This time Regina was introducing her sister to the horses, explaining how to groom them and put a saddle on securely while Zelena listened patiently.

"And you ride them every day?" Zelena asked, standing so that Regina was between her and the large horses.

""When mother allows."

"I can't imagine how you even get up there, let alone hold on long enough to ride one."

Regina laughed, "it's easy, it just takes practice."

"I think I'll stick to riding in carriages."

"Well then, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Fun?" Zelena scrunched up her nose as she thought about it, "I spend time with my father, and I like to read about magic … the good kind - things which would help people. Some of the really old magical theories are so complicated I don't think anyone could ever perform the spells… I'm sorry, I know you don't like to talk about those things. How do you spend your time, other than riding? Do you have a tutor?"

"I used to, however I am now a companion for the Princess Snow White and help her."

"Snow White? I've heard that name before."

"Her mother passed away not long ago, and she is currently the only heir to the throne."

"And you have to help baby-sit her?"

Regina laughed again, "not exactly."

"Is she spoilt? Can she ride?"

"She's a princess, so she's used to having things her own way, and a teenager which means she's certain she should be treated like an adult. We often go out riding and she is improving."

They continued talking as Regina finished grooming the horses, the younger girl trying not to remember that this had been Daniel's job as she topped up their feed.


	8. Chapter 8

The sisters bonded quickly, Zelena was eager to make friends and drew Regina out of her shell so she had little time to mourn Daniel's loss. Every night though, when she was finally alone, Regina would try to imagine a life where she had been able to marry her stable boy.

Zelena was introduced to everyone as Regina's cousin. They took trips, escorted by Cora, to the best dressmakers in the kingdom. Light picnics were packed for them to wander the Mills estate at their leisure. When it rained, they amused themselves indoors with games Zelena had never had a chance to play before – being brought up alone.

There was even a brief afternoon spent at the White palace. Snow missed Regina, and sent a courier with an urgent request for her return. Zelena was allowed to accompany her, with Cora's permission, and they spent the afternoon with the princess. Seeing how close the two were when they arrived, Snow found little things to keep Zelena at a distance, sending her on errands so she could spend time alone with Regina. After the third 'errand', fetching Snow's 'forgotten' shawl from her room, Zelena took her time returning through the gardens. Finding a wooden bench between bushes blooming with white flowers, Zelena sat down and closed her eyes. She could hear faint voices, and recognised Snow's laugh.

The princess was certainly a lucky child, she told herself. Her father's gardens were never as bright and cheerful as these, and the hallways had been so quiet and lonely. Her mother wanted her to become Queen, to live in this palace and rule this kingdom. There were only two ways that would happen: overthrow the current monarchy, or marry into it. King Leopold only had the one heir and he was too old to marry. She couldn't believe her mother intended that life for her, and even if she did her father would oppose it.

If Cora killed Leopold, she would have to kill Snow too. Zelena had read enough history books to know what happened when there were other claimants to a throne. She wasn't sure how Regina would react to the princess' death. Even if their mother made it look like enough of an accident to fool the people, she knew Regina would always suspect otherwise. Regina seemed to like the princess. From what she had seen, Snow wasn't the perfect little princess everyone thought. She was spoilt, she knew she could get whatever she wanted and she didn't hesitate to demand it. Look at the way she had summoned Regina to the palace!

Zelena smiled as she heard Regina's voice drawing closer. Her sister was coming to find her, despite Snow's protests.

"What if she's lost?" Regina was asking.

"Then we'll send servants to find her," Snow responded. "I don't know why you bothered to bring her."

"She's my… cousin, and she has come to visit me."

"Well let her visit with your parents next time. I missed you. Riding isn't any fun when you're away."

"I'll come back soon and we can go riding together, how does that sound?"

"Just the two of us?… No cousins?"

Regina laughed, "Zelena can't ride. Though maybe you could help me teach her?"

"How long is she staying?"

At the click of the latch on the garden gate, Zelena leapt from her seat and stepped back onto the path. Regina looked surprised as she opened the gate, but the princess just glared at her.

"I found your shawl, princess," Zelena smiled and held out the green-laced item.

Snow barely glanced at it before telling them she was no longer cold. She laced her arm through Regina's, and headed back to the palace. Regina shot her sister an apologetic look as Zelena trailed behind them, and reminded Snow that they were expected back at home.

"Why? I wanted you to stay the night. In the morning we can go riding."

"The ball celebrating Regina's birthday is in a few days," Zelena explained as she folded the shawl and placed it on the edge of Snow's bed, "there is so much to prepare."

"I know that, I've been invited."

"Zee, why don't you check if the carriage is ready. The driver may be in the kitchens," Regina suggested.

Taking the hint, Zelena curtseyed to Snow and hurried away.

Left alone with the princess, Regina tried to explain that she really did have to go, "but I'm really looking forward to seeing you at the ball. You'll finally see my home and I can show you the tapestry…"

"The one depicting the battle that made my ancestor ruler of the Enchanted Forest?"

"Exactly. Maybe once you've seen it for yourself you'll remember the details for your next history lesson a little better."

"Before I have to leave? Even if everyone is still dancing?"

"It'll be our secret. We'll slip away when they're too busy to notice. I'm sure I can convince Zelena to provide a distraction for us."

Snow smiled and hugged Regina, "and I want to meet Daniel. Will we have to go to the stables or will he be at the ball?"

Regina couldn't move, she felt as though her veins had turned to ice. Snow was still chattering away, asking if Regina would dance with Daniel - even if he was a servant.

"You have to dance with me too," Snow added as an afterthought.

"Daniel won't be there. He's…. gone," Regina finally choked out the words.

"Who looks after your horses? Will they mind if we go to visit them?"

"Snow, how did you know Daniel worked in the stables? I never told you that."

"Oh, I was talking to your mother and she said he was the messenger who brought you the letters, and that he worked in the stables. Do you like him?"

_No. It couldn't be._

Regina looked at Snow's innocent face. She couldn't believe Snow had told her mother about Daniel, after all she had never told Snow that she was in love with him. Still, she had to know.

"Did you tell my mother I liked him?"

"No. I was really clever, I just asked about you and told her how wonderful our riding lessons are. She told me Daniel is your instructor, and I wondered if it was the same Daniel sending you letters – not that I asked her, of course. Why, did he leave? Did your mother find one of the letters and send him away?"

Regina moved towards the door, "the carriage will be waiting." She curtseyed, leaving Snow with a brief goodbye and: "I'll see you at the ball."

* * *

Four days had passed since Zelena arrived, and the next was to be Regina's birthday. Everything had been planned down to the last detail. There would be a ball, to which the King and Princess had been invited, and Zelena would finally be presented to His Majesty. Cora spent the entire morning fussing over her daughters, reminding them that everything had to be perfect for their royal visitors. By mid-afternoon Regina was longing to run away and desperately wishing that it wasn't her birthday. Unfortunately, she was stuck in the company of her mother and sister constantly. With two hours to go until the first guests were due to arrive, their hair and clothes perfect, Zelena grabbed Regina's hand and snuck them out of their mothers room while Cora was busy berating a servant over some minor mishap.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked.

Zelena shushed her, grinned and kept moving. Regina struggled to keep up, though she had more experience with the small-heeled shoes that Zelena, the weight of her dress hindering her steps. Finally Zelena took a quick look around, before opening a door and pulling Regina inside.

It wasn't a room Regina had been in before; this part of her home was usually kept locked up and only used for visitors. Today though, it had been readied for some of her guests – ones from further away who would find a journey home after the ball too exhausting. There were turquoise curtains, and matching silk bedding. Zelena sat down on one of the armchairs near the window and pointed to the other for her sister.

"Mother will be so angry," Regina warned her.

"I just wanted some time alone with my sister. I'm sure she'll understand."

Knowing that this and similar excuses had been accepted by Cora on several occasions over the past few days, Regina acquiesced, smoothing her dress out so that it wouldn't wrinkle when she sat down.

"Now, there isn't much time but I wanted to talk to you before the ball and we haven't had a moment to spare since we returned from the palace," Zelena continued. "How much has mother told you about her plans?"

"Nothing," Regina gave a rueful smile, "I don't think she trusts me enough."

"Hmm, and the princess – Snow White – she doesn't like me, does she?"

"She can be a little possessive… jealous. She's an only child, and heir to the kingdom. I'm certain once she gets to know you… after all it took her a while to like me too."

"Yes, you said that before."

"Is everything all right? You seem a little nervous. Is it the party? I know there will be a lot of people, but once you've been introduced to them…"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about…" Zelena quickly closed her mouth as the door opened and their mother stepped inside.

"Mother, I'm sorry," Regina began apologising immediately.

"It's my fault," Zelena interrupted, "I asked Regina to come with me. I'm not used to all this fuss with the hair and clothes…"

"I understand," Cora smiled, "but remember darling that you are a Lady and now you are both to come with me and promise not to run off again this evening."

"Of course, mother," Zelena rose from her chair and allowed her mother to fuss over her dress, though when she tried to look at the back of the skirt she couldn't see anything wrong with the folds.


	9. Chapter 9

The sisters shared a secret smile as the servants brought out the desserts at the end of the meal. Zelena sat between her mother and sister, Henry was the other side of Regina. Snow sat opposite them, though she had tried to argue for a seat closer to Regina, Cora had diplomatically placed her between a minor princess from a neighbouring kingdom and an elderly duchess who was partially deaf. King Leopold had been delayed with important business and was expected towards the end of the evening, having promised his daughter a dance before he would take her home.

Cora had complete confidence in her disguise spell. It had been especially tailored to the King, so that he wouldn't recognise her, though he would see the same general features as the other guests just in case a comment was made. She was pleased with her family's conduct this evening; Regina had been polite and gracious when greeting her guests, and Zelena had charmed even the grouchiest old men when introduced to them.

Regina was allowed to open her presents after dinner and before the dancing, in the ballroom. Servants discreetly removed the wrapping materials and cautiously took possession of the delicate gifts. Regina looked delighted with everything, thanking her guests and family, taking time to examine each present once opened.

Snow was beginning to grow impatient. There were so many things she wanted to see and do, but Cora's schedule and her father impending arrival were going to spoil her plans. She had given Regina the official 'gift', one selected by her father's advisors as appropriate, but in her pocket she had kept her own gift for her friend.

Finally all the gifts had been opened and Regina took to the floor with her father for the first dance of the evening. Snow waited to the side, relieved when Regina nodded to her confirming that she had seen the princess and understood that she wanted to talk. They slipped out of the ballroom, Regina having asked her sister to distract Cora for a moment, and she led the younger girl up to the second floor where a large tapestry had been hung.

"Is this it? Can we see the horses now?"

Regina shook her head, "Snow this is important. Take a closer look, that is your several-times great-grandfather…"

"I know this already," Snow sighed exaggeratedly.

Regina moved a hand to cover part of the intricately sown details, "then what is the date?"

Snow rolled her eyes, but answered correctly. Regina removed her hand.

"And what do you think…"

Snow groaned, "you don't have to give me a history lesson on your birthday, Regina."

"That is my several-times great-grandfather," Regina told her suddenly, pointing to a soldier just a few inches from Snow's ancestor.

The princess turned to look, then frowned, "he's dead. That's what the red bits mean, right? Blood from a wound?"

"Correct. He died defending the King, witnesses said he moved in the blink of an eye to stand in the path of that arrow. A lot of men died that day, but only a few are shown here. There wasn't room for all of them, but the ones we can see at the front were all nobles – see the crests on their shields? My whatever-great grandmother became a widow that day, and the King bestowed this land on her first-born child. He was only a baby, but he had this tapestry made to remind all of his children and the future generations what happened that day. This Lord lost two of his five sons in the battle, that one was crippled. These two were brothers and their bodies were never recovered – they said a dragon breathed fire, at the enemies orders, wiping out the eastern squadron where they were in command."

"That's why they're on the right-hand side, at the edges, with firelight reflecting off their armour and they're sort of obscured by that mist?"

Regina smiled, "exactly."

"So there are hidden secrets in the tapestry, if you know what you're looking at? Like the Lord who lost his sons – he has two red stripes on his sleeve and three blue. Are they for the sons who died, and the ones who lived?"

"I knew you'd understand if you saw it."

Snow was beginning to sound excited, "I wish the history books had pictures like this. It would make learning so much more interesting."

"I'm glad you like it. Now, that's enough of a history lesson for today you wanted to see the horses. We'll have to be quick, you need to be back before your father arrives."

"Yes. Horses and then you promised to dance with me and…" Snow smiled, "yes, horses first."

She didn't want to tell Regina about the other present yet - she had decided to show her at the stables, when there wouldn't be anyone else around.

* * *

It was chilly outside so Regina had insisted on Snow stopping to put on a warm cloak before they headed out to the stables. The princess had walked quickly to their destination, keeping to the pathway to avoid getting mud on her dancing shoes.

Daniel had explained to her once that the horses preferred being outside at night, rather than stuck in the stables, but Cora insisted that they all return to their stalls for the party. She introduced Snow to the nearest horses, saving Rocinante for last. Snow appeared enchanted by all of them, picking up from the way Regina spoke that Rocinante was her favourite and making an extra fuss over him.

"You're so lucky that you can come here every day and ride whenever you want to. I have to get permission and if it conflicts with my duties as a princess…"

"I can't ride _every _day," Regina explained. "There are things I must do too."

"Like coming to the palace? Would you rather be here, then?"

Regina smiled, "at first I thought so, but I do enjoy our time together. Teaching you and watching you learn has made me happy."

"Really?"

"I like helping you Snow, I think you will be a good Queen one day."

Snow blushed, shoving her hands into the pockets of her cloak and finding the present she had hidden there, "I got you something. Here."

She held out her hands, watching Regina's reactions. The other girl hesitated before taking the present and removing the sheet of plain paper Snow had used to wrap it in. Inside was a silver locket, rather worn, but beautifully decorated on the cover.

"Open it," Snow instructed.

Regina found the clasp and opened the locket, not sure what to expect. As she stared down at the contents, Snow was quick to explain.

"They're apple seeds. One of my father's ambassadors brought the most delicious red apples back and I saved the seeds for you. I know how much you like apples and I thought you could plant them, hopefully at least one of them will grow and then you'll always have something to remember me by."

"This is the most thoughtful gift I've ever received, thank you Snow."

She closed the locket to protect the seeds and went to hug Snow, but hesitated in front of the princess unsure whether a hug would be welcomed. Snow smiled and stepped forward, holding out her arms to hug Regina. Afterwards she helped place the necklace around Regina's neck and do up the clasp for her. The chain was a little long, the locket hidden below the neckline of the dress, but Regina didn't mind. It was better that way, less chance for her mother to see and disapprove or question the new item of jewellery.

"Time to go back, Snow."

Snow looked as if she was about to disagree for a moment, but in the end she nodded and held out her hand for Regina, "just in case I trip."


End file.
